The Baby
by EdensSanctuary
Summary: Summary- After breaking up with her jackass of a boyfriend, Mikan goes out on the town with her friends. Waking up after a heavy night of drinking. Mikan finds a strange man in her bed. Naked. Butt Naked. What she didn't know is that after that day. Her life would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: Baby!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

"Congratulations Miss Sakura. You're pregnant" The nurse said with a bright smile on her face. Why does everyone do that? Assume that you're happy about the human being growing inside you? The nurse could tell by my face, that I wasn't exactly thrilled.

"What's the matter Hun?" The nurse continued.

"I had a plan. I know it's cliché but I had a plan. I was going to get a secure job, meet the perfect guy. Not even the perfect guy, just a nice guy. I wanted to marry before having a child. I'm old fashioned. I don't even know the father. I know what he looks like, I know his first name. That's all I know about him" I ranted on. Practically in one breath. I took a deep breath.

"You're going to be okay Honey. Trust me. I know a lost cause when I see one. You're not. Go on google. Type in everything you know about him. You can find anyone on the internet" She said smiling reassuringly. I smiled back.

"I will and thank you" I said. She nodded before heading towards the door. I stood and also made my way to the door.

"See you soon?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said before leaving the room. The nurse booked the sonogram for next Wednesday at 12:34pm. Now all I had to do was find my 'baby daddy'. I didn't like that word. What was wrong with the babies father? I suppose that I'm a bit old fashioned when it comes to things like. After leaving the doctors I headed for my car. It wasn't the best car, it was second hand and kind of crappy looking but it did its job. I unlocked it and got in. It was long after I left the doctors surgery that was parking in the car park of my apartment building. Getting out of the car, grabbing my bag from the passengers, I headed towards the door. As reached my hand towards the door, my phone rung.

"We're in your home" Came a deep, shallow voice after answering.

"Sumi, I really regret giving you a key" I said opening the door and walking in.

"Coming on. How do you know it's me?" She asked, giving up the deep voice.

"Because you as obvious as you are beautiful" I said heading for the stairs.

"Thank you for the backhanded compliment, see you in a minute" She hung up. Sumi used to be a complete mystery to me when we first met. Now she's practically second nature to me.

After climbing 4 flights of stairs, I finally made it to my floor. My door was already open, they always forget to close the door. Luckily I haven't be robbed. And if I have, they were kind enough not to take anything that I would notice. Reaching my door, I heard the girls talking to one another. It sounded like they had found the pregnancy tests in my bathroom bun. They had no boundaries.

"Seriously. You're going through my bin now?" I asked finding them in my bathroom, leaning against the door frame. They all look up from their positions around the bin.

"You're pregnant?" Anna asked, standing up. The rest of the girls quickly followed suit.

"And you creepy weirdos who go through my bin? I really should find better friends" I said pushing myself off of the door frame and walking into my kitchen which was opposite of the bathroom. I walked the tap and turned it on. I grabbed my kettle and put it under. After it filled up, I closed the lid and put it on boil. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard above it and placed it near the kettle.

"Seriously Mikan, you're going to be a mummy?" Misaki asked. I turned around to find them all in my small kitchen. It was kind of cramped. I nodded before turning and taking a green tea bag from my pot filled with them. Placing it in the cup.

"Mikan, ho-wait I know how. When did this happen?" She asked.

"Girls night" I said grabbing the boiled kettle. I poured it in the cup. The steam from the hot water hit my face. Making me cough.

"Girls night. We thought you got board and left in a taxi" Hotaru said as I turned around.

"No. I got incredible drunk, flirted with this guy all night. He had a driver! I mean.. who has a driver! Anyway, his driver dropped us off at mine, we stripped down and did some baby making" I said before taking a sip of tea, leaning against the counter behind me.

"Crude" Nonoko said under her breath. She wasn't exactly good at it. We all heard her.

"So, what's his name?" Sumi asked.

"Natsume What's his face" I said.

"You are so childish. What's his last name?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. All I know is his name is Natsume, he is indescribably hot and he has black and red eyes" I said taking another sip of tea.

"You're an idiot" Sumi said, her face was dead pan.

"What?" I asked placing my cup next on the counter next to me.

"You're as beautiful as you are oblivious" She replied, giving me the same backhanded compliment as I gave her.

"So not very" I said smirking.

"Shut up. You're 'baby daddy', is Natsume Hyuuga. CEO of Crimson corporation" She said, glaring at me.

"And, don't ask me how I found this out, he is the leader of the Hyuuga Yakuza. Biggest, strongest Yakuza in Japan" Misaki said, we all looked at her.

"I thought that was just a rumour" Anna said.

"That just makes him so much hot. What is hotter than a bad boy!" Sumi exclaimed.

"You're crazy! I can't even describe how crazy you are! Seriously! A Yakuza boss! Why does this always happen to me!" I yelled. My arms flailing about, knocking my cup onto the floor. Smashing it and letting the green tea spill out of the cracks.

"You always get pregnant by mafia leaders?" Nonoko asked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know what I mean" I said bending down to pick up the broken cup. My hand now smells like green tea. I reached to pick up the broken piece, before I could my hand was slapped.

"Let me do it. It was my fault anyway" Sumi said placing pieces of the broken cup in her hands.

"You know, I might be pregnant but I'm not fragile" I said reaching once more, only for my hand to be slapped again.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and go get a mop" She said smiling. I smiled at her. She knew I would let her do all this by herself.

"It wasn't your fault" I said standing up and heading to my storage cupboard. Opening it, I saw my mop inside a bucket. Grabbing both the mop and bucket, I shut the door with my foot and made my way back to the kitchen. We I got there they had already cleaned it all up.

"Really!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Asshole!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

After the girls left that night, I researched Natsume Hyuuga online. The playboy son of the owner of Crimson corporation and CEO. I found out the articles about the Hyuuga Yakuza. Somewhere in all the mess, I found an e-mail address. Typing it into the address block of my e-mail page. I stared at the screen, contemplating about what I should write. 'To Natsume Hyuuga' sounded too formal.

'Natsume.

My name is Mikan Sakura. We met around two months ago. I know this seems somewhat out of the blue. Actually completely out of the blue but I didn't have your number and this is the only way I could think of contacting you. There is the obvious, storming into you work and demanding to see you but it's a little cliché and irrational. Beside I'm sure you're a busy man and don't need distractions like that. I would like to meet to discuss something. If you could, I would appreciate it.

Mikan Sakura'

The e-mail was formal enough for a work e-mail but informal enough for me. I pressed the send button. My heart was beating fast. Did I really want this man to know? He is a Yakuza boss for heavens sake. This e-mail was stupid! I shouldn't have sent it! Too late now you stupid woman!

Inner rant over, I shut my laptop. There was nothing I could do now, I'll just have to let the universe do its thing. Now if only the universe could be nice for once and somehow delete that e-mail. I would appreciate it very much. I left my bedroom and headed towards the living room. I flopped on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote from side table. Switching the TV on, I pressed in the number for the news. There Natsume was yelling at a reporter.

"Here is footage of Natsume Hyuuga, CEO of Crimson Corporation confronting a reporter for Kounji Magazine about the rumours of his family being linked to the Hyuuga Yakuza. Though the link between his family and the Yakuza is fairly obvious, sources from the police tells us that these are merely rumours and the only connection between the two is their names. In other news" The new reporter said. Before the rest of the setence could continue, I switched off the TV. Maybe Misaki was mistaken and her source was lying to her.

I could only hope that was the case.

I woken by loud knocks on my front door. At some point during the afternoon I had fallen asleep on the sofa. I pushed myself to a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. Picking my phone up from the side table I unlocked it.

6:39pm. I took a deep breath and stood up, making my way towards the front door. Looking through the peep hole, as I always do, I saw him. At first I was a little creeped out before realising that he already knew where I lived. I undid the chain and unlocked the door before turning the nob. I slowly opened the door. There he was, in all his glory. Smirking.

"Come in" I said, opening the door. He walked in. Taking swift steps. I shut the door and turned around only to be slammed against the door. An assault on my lip began abruptly. All the thoughts that were in my head, quickly faded away as I began to kiss him back. Only to be snapped out of the trance I was in when I felt his hand go under my shirt.

Quickly pushing him away I caught my breath.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. That wasn't even talking" I said. I walked to my living room and sat of the sofa. I heard him follow and soon, he was sat next to me.

"What else could possibly-?"

"I'm two and a half months pregnant" I blurted out, cutting him off. His face went stoic before he laughed.

"You're kidding?" He asked after his little laughing fit.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this" I said.

"Well it isn't mine" He said standing up.

"I don't just sleep around. I got out of a pretty long relationship with a jack ass who blame everything bad that happened in his life on me. Considering I had only known him for 7 years. It's impossible. I was upset. That would have been the only reason that I had slept with you… Well, that and the alcohol" I said glaring.

"Then you're lying" He said.

"I'm not. Look if you're not interested in being apart of this baby's life. Then leave. I don't want to put up with anymore jackasses in my life. Okay?" I ranted. He stared intently at me before storming out of the apartment. I huffed throwing my legs on the sofa. Asshole. He's an asshole. A self centred, self serving asshole. A extremely handsome asshole but a asshole. None the less.

"This is not the time to be thinking about his looks. Get your head out of the gutter" I said to myself. I laid on the sofa thinking about what to do next.

Waking up the next day, still on the sofa, I saw my cat, Mr Bear. Who was a big ball of fluff, curled up on my feet.

"Hi handsome" I said sitting up and smoothing him.

"Thank you" Every fibre of my being jumped.

"Mr Bear?" I asked, staring at the sleeping cat wide eyed.

"No" The voice was familiar. I looked up to find Natsume standing in front of me, highly amused.

"What a disappointment" I said standing up, accidentally knocking Mr Bear onto the floor. He glared at me before trotting out of the room. I shook my head and followed him out of the room. Before speeding straight back in.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?!" I yelled.

"You didn't lock the door" He replied, his face ever so smug.

"Smartass" I whispered before storming out of the living room. Not caring if he left or stayed.

"Movers will be hear soon. You might want to pack your clothes and 'delicates'" He said loudly. I stormed back into the living room. He arrogance rolled off of him in waves.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Oh, did I not tell you? You're moving in with me" He said smirking.

"Did no one tell you?" I said sarcastically.

"What? That I'm sex on legs? All the time babe" He said winking. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"No. That you're a psychotic delusional asshat" I said glaring.

"No, you're the first one" He said, his smirk still ever so present on his face.

"As hard as I find that to believe… I need you to answer one simple question… Why do you think that I am moving in with you? The same man who refused to believe that the human being growing inside me was his and disowning the baby, just last night?" I asked raising a brow. Probably looking better in my mind than his.

"I freaked out. It completely reasonable and completely normal bar the disowning thing. As for the rest, I was raised by my father from the time I was 3. My mother passed due to no fault of her own. I don't resent that, but I want my child or children to be raised in two households. We owe to the child to at least try and life together. Maybe be together" He said making some perfectly valid points. I scrunched up my lip. He had to use the baby card.

"Fine but only for the baby and we're only going to be living together. No funny business. Once was enough" I said, I crossing my arms and placing my hands on the back of the sofa.

"Maybe for you" He said looking up and down my figure in typical jerk manner. I look down at myself and saw only my pants and bra clad to my body. Shit, this was the worst possible time for me to sleep stripped. I huffed running out of the room and straight to bed room. Quickly throwing a top and pair of jeans on. Walking back out, he was picking up a picture. The picture with Jii-chan and I.

"Whose this?" He asked showing me the picture.

"The man who raised. My Jii-chan" I said smiling at the picture.

"Raised you? What happened to your parents?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Wouldn't know. They left me on Jii-chans doorstep" I said, my smile dropping.

"Sorry… Your grandfather is extremely admirable" He said putting the picture back.

"Yes he was" I said. We stood in silence for a while. I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled. This baby was my family, the only family I had left. It was a lot of pressure to put on an unborn child. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" He said making me look at him.

"Why? It's not your fault he died. Unless you injected him with skin cancer, which I don't think is even possible" I said after sighing.

"I wouldn't know" He said, putting his head down.

"I'm going to go pack my clothes" I said making him look at me. He nodded and I left the room.

 **I apologise for the bad writing so far, it's the first couple of chapters so I'm just getting in the flow of things. Thankyou :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Howlans!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

"So let me get this straight. You're pregnant with Natsumes baby and you're moving in?" A girl with matching Crimson eyes and Raven shoulder length black hair. Practically a mirror image of Natsume. Except with feminine features and she was at least an inch or two short than me and I was 5'4. She was also a lot like her brother. Straight forward. Not much of a filter. Aoi Hyuuga.

"Only for the baby and it's a trial" I replied. Sat next to her, Youichi Hijiri, her boyfriend. Both just starting at Tokyo University. He looked just as scared as I was. This was suppose to be his first time meeting the family and he was thrown in at the deep end, into this mess. I shot him a small smile before looking back at Aoi.

"This is amazing! I'm going to be an Auntie! I can't wait!" She squealed, basically throwing herself into a hug with me. I patted her back.

"So you're dating my sister?" Natsume asked, blocking out said sister. Giving the guy a glare.

"Yes" He said nodding. The poor guy was practically wetting himself, which amused Natsume, whose smirk was ever so present on his face. Aoi finally let go of me and sat beside Youichi taking his hand in hers. It seemed to calm him down quite a bit. Natsume focus shifted to their hands, glaring.

"I'm going to go find a kitchen" I said standing up. Only to have my arm grabbed and myself being pulled back down on the sofa.

"Stay" Natsume said looking at mez

"This" I said gesturing towards Aoi and Natsume. "Is a family matter" I continued.

"You are family now" Aoi said smiling at me. I smiled back. It was a nice sentiment but I didn't want to make the conversation anymore awkward then it was going to be.

"Okay. This is close family matter. I'm not that. I met you three times" I pointed to Natsume before pointing at Aoi "I met you about 20 minutes ago. Besides I haven't ate all day and I'm really hungry" I said before standing up once more.

"Okay. I'll take you to the kitchen" Aoi said letting go of Youichis hand. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Thank you" I said. She nodded and walked out of the room. As I walked out, I saw the fear in poor Youichi face as Natsume glared. I felt so bad leaving him without Aoi but he was not my priority right now. Eating was.

"Will he be okay?" I asked as Aoi walked me down a rather large hall way.

"He'll be fine. He's getting the worst family member out of the way" She replied before stopping in her tracks, turning towards me "That didn't come out right. Natsume is the scariest. My dad is really craving grand babies right now. So any boyfriend of mine, he will be happy… Unless they hit me. You know what dads are like" She said, putting her foot straight in her mouth. She didn't mean too. She didn't know but I felt as if I had just been kicked in the gut.

"Actually I don't" I said. I didn't like airing it but these Hyuugas didn't like dropping the subject of my family.

"Sorry" She said not pressing any further. For the remainder of journey to the kitchen, we stayed silent. "Have anything you want" She said before leaving. It was a beautiful, big kitchen. I walked over to the closets cupboard I could find and opened it. Lucky for me, it was full to the brim the sweets. On the top shelf were Howlans. Howlans, my favourite. Unluckily, I wasn't tall enough to reach. I climbed up on the counter and came face to packet with the Howlans. Grabbing as many as I could. I began my awkward descent off of the counter. Dropping some packets in the process, I managed to get off of the counter with fall straight on my ass. Picking up the fallen packets I turned to the door of the kitchen to find a group of men staring at me amused. I smiled at them and walked around to one of the counter stools. Dropping the Howlans on the counter, I propped myself up on a stool and started on the Howlans.

"Natsume! Someone's eating your drunk Howlans stash!" One of the men yelled. He was tall, about the same height as Natsume. He had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"I didn't realise food could get drunk" I said the man before popping another Howlans in my mouth. The rest of the men laughed at my comment. I smiled my mouth full of Howlans.

"My name is Tsubasa Andou. I must say, you're incredible beautiful" A man with midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes with a star tattoo under his left eye.

"Thank you but I'm carrying you're friends, Natsume, baby so I'm really not looking for anything" I said smirking. He was gobsmacked. They all were. Second later, while they were all in a shocked state, Natsume, Aoi and Youichi walked in the kitchen.

"You got this girl pregnant?!" Tsubasa unintentionally squealed. My smirk grew.

"Yeah" Natsume said completely unfazed by his friends surprise. He looked over at me and his eye zeroed in on the Howlans. He walked over to me.

"Want one?" I asked holding up a packet.

"Too sweet" He replied shaking his head.

"But blondey mic blonde said that they're yours" I said gesturing to the blonde haired blue eyes guy.

"I only like them when I'm drunk. So I keep a stash" He explained. I nodded before plopping another in my mouth. Just as I was about to open another packet my phone rang. Sumi was calling.

"Hello"

"MIKAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YO-?!" I moved the phone always from my ear. Only putting back when I could hear the volume go down.

"Hi Sumi" I said cheerfully.

"Hello Bitch. Did you have fun scaring the life out of me?" She asked putting on her best trying to stay calm voice.

"Lil' bit" I replied.

"Where the hell don't you live at your apartment anymore? Oh, and where the hell are you?" She asked. The irritation in her voice was obvious.

"Well since you asked so nicely. I'm at" I said before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4: That's my baby!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

Waiting outside of the doctors office was unbearable. Being sure that everything would be fine, didn't ease my worries. It was difficult sitting here alone. Natsume took the day off but called in for a meeting he couldn't get out of. This was the first time I was going to see my baby and it terrified me.

"Miss Sakura" The nurse called. I looked up to see her stand there smiling with a clipboard in her hands. 'Okay, deep breaths' I thought. I took a deep breath before standing up. I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed to the nurse. "Your first ultrasound?" She asked.

"Yes" I replied nodding.

"Follow me" She said with a wide smile. So I did, following her into an examination room. "Lie down on the bed and we'll get started"

I did as she said. Lying down on the bed, I took another deep breath. In less than a minute I would see my baby for the first time. It was equal parts terrifying and amazing. Right now, I couldn't decide which I was feeling more.

"First child?" The nurse asked as she set up the monitor. I nodded. "I can always tell. Trust me. It's not as scary as you think" She continued.

"I know, but it still terrifies me" I said watching her pick up the ultrasound wand. I took another deep breath.

"It terrified me with each of my pregnancies. Okay, lift up your shirt" She breathed smiling, I did as she said. Laughing when she squirted the gel on my stomach. She placed the ultrasound wand on my stomach and moved it around. The sounds of the ultrasound machine was overwhelming. "This is your baby, Miss Sakura" The Nurse said turning to look at me. I took breathed deeply before turning to look at the screen. I held my breath. The baby was only a little jelly bean in size but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The nurse said smiling at me. I nodded; staring in awe at the screen. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "Can you hear that?" A little beating sound made its way out of the ultrasound machine.

That was my baby.

 **Sorry for the shortness and the length of the chapter. My grand-dad just passed and we just had his funeral. So it kind of been hectic. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Party Madness!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

Sumire had the great idea of having a dinner party and inviting all our friends, Natsumes friends and his family. Planning it all in secret, leaving Natsume and I to find out after arriving home. She even managed to get in touch with Natsumes friends. With the help of Hotaru, she tracked down Natsumes dad and his new wife.

Sneaking a look at Natsume, the level of un-comfort was evident in his face. It was clear that Natsumes new step mum was trying her hardest to get to know Natsume. He, on the other hand, was trying his best to get away from her.

Aoi was polite toward the woman but I could tell how uncomfortable she was.

"So how far along are you?" The step mum asked, catching my attention.

"Oh… almost 3 months" I said smiling.

"3 months… I remember that stage with my girl. For the whole 3rd month I could barely leave the bathroom. They say that morning sickness goes away around the 4th month, but it never did" She said, smiling happily.

After that, I headed over the girls. Excusing myself.

"Seriously, you couldn't have planned this with me? Or at least have let me know this morning?" I glared at Sumire.

"It was a surprise. A nice surprise. I think" She said semi-smiling.

"Nice. We were ambushed. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat and you know I despise surprises" I glared.

"I thought that was Misaki" She whined. I sighed. Sumire was extremely hard to stay mad at.

"There's nothing I can do now" I said looking around the room. Natsume and his father looked to be in deep conversations. Aoi came into my vision. She had a drink in her hand.

"Hey sissy" She said with a wide smile on her face. The smell of alcohol made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"You're drunk" Anna said pointing out the obvious.

"I only had… um… Oh! There's cake" She said looking over into the kitchen.

"I think it's time we put you to bed" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She giggled.

"I have a boyfriend and you have Natsume. Plus I'm only into guys. This can't happen" She said pointing between the both of us.

"I think she meant you need to sleep off the alcohol" Misaki said.

"I've only had 10 glasses of… that red alcohol… Can't remember what it's called" She mumbled.

"Help me" I said to Misaki. Shes the strongest out of all of us and I didn't trust Hotaru to help me and not take blackmailing pictures. She nodded before grabbing one of Aoi's arms. Taking the other, we headed toward the stairs.

Aoi fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Misaki and I laughed as we headed back down the stairs. Only to find Natsume and his father at each other's throat.

"I can't believe you let Aoi get drunk!" Natsumes father yelled.

"She's 19 years old! Not a little kid! I can't track her every move!" Natsume yelled back.

"She was in the same room as you!"

"Yeah, and so were you" I cut in.

"Excuse me?" He asked me.

"You heard me. He's not the only one in the room and you're her father. If anyone is responsible for her, it's you. Don-"

"How dare you?!" He yelled, cutting me off.

"Did I look like I'm finished talking?.. No. The only reason she was drinking is that she had to find out that her father got married at a party. They didn't even know you were dating. Then you ignored her. Reflect on yourself before you start yelling at other people about your problems. If I had a mic, I'd be dropping it about now" I said before walking towards the girls.

"I love when Badass Mikan makes an appearance" Sumire said smirking.

"You don't let her out enough" Nonoko said.

"Last time she did that. We all spent the night in a jail cell" Hotaru pointed out.

"Yeah, that was a weird night" Misaki said, thinking back.

"I didn't end up in a jail cell" I said frowning.

"You did. It was more drunk Badass Mikan than normal Badass Mikan. Though both are pretty scary" Anna said.

"You better believe it" I said smiling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. Turning, I saw Natsume standing there.

"Can I speak to you in private?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me away. Stopping in the other living room. (This house confused me)

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked when we stopped.

"Thank you" He said, surprising me.

"You couldn't say that to me out there?" I stated, pointing to the other room.

"I'm not exactly the forgiving or thanking type" He said shrugging.

"Well then. Thank you for thanking me, I guess" I said smiling. A loud scream was heard from the first living room. Natsume and I ran in to see Aoi covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?!" Natsume yelled as we rushed to Aoi.

"She was coming down the stairs and fell. She got to the bottom and fell on something sharp and cut her wrist. You're dad is ringing from an ambulance" Ruka said. Natsume nodded before turning his attention to Aoi. Tear flooding down her face and blood flowing from her wrist.

"What happened to sleeping huh?" I asked her jokingly trying to cheer her up.

"I was hungry" She said wiping her nose with her non-bleeding arm.

"Yeah me too. Maybe after we get out of the hospital. We'll go get some mac Donald?" I suggested. She nodded smiling.

"I'm getting the biggest meal they have there" Natsume said. We stared at him. I raised an eyebrow "You're not the only one whose hungry" He continued.

"Okay the ambulance is almost here" Natsumes dad said walking back into the living room.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

We spent about an hour in the hospital before going to McDonald's. Where everyone stared at us. Considering most of us were dressed up fancy, I didn't blame them. I seemed to be the only one of the group to be in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Chicken Nuggets. I want to marry you" I said before shoving one in my mouth. The whole table was look at me.

"Yeah, but then you'd eat your nugget babies" Misaki said.

"Damn right. I wouldn't even care. After getting pregnant with my nugget babies. I'd kill my nugget husband and do an evil laugh" I said smirking as I ate another nugget. The girls laughed at me and the guys stared at me like I had a second head. They were completely astounded by my weirdness.

"She's a keeper" Kokoro said elbowing Natsumes arms. He smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Natsume.

"She carrying my baby. We're not together" Natsume said rolling his eyes. Kokoros face didn't change.

"You say that like it's a horrible thing. What wrong with my Mikan, huh?" Sumire glared at him.

"I-uh.." Natsume babbled.

"It's 2017 and people still expect for people with children and are having children have to be together. It's ridiculous, plus, he doesn't have what it takes. Our Mikan is special" Misaki said smirking at me.

"So kind… How is your arm feeling?" I asked turning to Aoi who was scoffing down a Big Mac.

"Okay. My head hurts the most" She said speaking with the food still in mouth.

"It would do, Stupid" Natsume said nudging Aoi.

"Okay. On a scale of 'I'm his darling baby girl' to 'He might just disown me'? How mad at me is dad?" She asked looking around the table.

"He'll stop your allowance" Sumire said. We all looked at her. "What? I speak fluent Daddies girl" She continued, smiling.

"Okay. I can work with that" Aoi said.

After arriving home, Natsume took Aoi upstairs to her bed. She had fallen asleep in the car ride back. The girls and guys also went home.

I headed to my own room. I went over the days events in my head and it hit me. The first proper conversation I had with my baby's grandfather was an argument. He was in the wrong and I knew that but it didn't stop the feeling in my stomach.

I shook it off and went to my desk. The first thing that popped up after loading up my computer was a notification for my emails. Clicking on, I was just expecting one or two. Not 65 unread emails. All sent today. I clicked on the one at the very top.

It read

'Miss Sakura,

I have heard that you are a very talented graphic designer. Your last employment was down right idiotic to have let you go. I seen some of your work and I was wondering if you would come in for a interview. Which, unfortunately, is a necessary formality.

If you're interested, email back.

Mr. Hada

Hada Games'

Looking at the other emails, they all looked the same. It was very odd. Especially since I applied for these jobs before getting my previous job and they had 'no openings' available. They wouldn't have any availabilities for a while and that they will get in touch as soon as one opened up. Now I received an email from all the CEO's.

After turning my laptop off, I walked over to my bed, grabbing the TV remote on my way and turned it on. The Gossiper was on, with a big picture on Natsume and I walking out of Mc Donald's together. With big letters saying 'The Bachelor CEO finally has a girlfriend? Who is this mystery women?'

It hit me. Why all those job offers/interviews came through. They were trying to get on Natsumes good side or trying to get a meeting with him through me by offering me a job. Buttering me up, because they thought I was his girlfriend.

Hearing a knock on the door, I turned off the TV, got off my bed and walked over to the door.

"Did you see the Gossiper?" Natsume asked once I opened the door. He was leaning against the wall beside it. Making me jump when I looked.

"You watch the Gossiper?" I asked raising a brow, amused.

"Of course not. My assistant called to let me know" He said frowning.

"Yes I did. Do they do that to you often?" I asked, dropping my amused look.

"They?"

"The press" I replied. He nodded.

"All the time"

"Sorry" I said crossing my arms.

"Why? It's not your fault" He said pushing himself off of the wall.

"Just accept my apology" I said smiling.

"Maybe" He said before walking off. I could have sworn I had seen a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: It's a!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 _One month later…_

 **Mikan POV:**

The past month had gone by fast. Leading to my ultrasound when we hopefully find out the gender. Natsume and I had debated whether we wanted to know the gender. Finally deciding that we wanted to know.

So here we are, siting in the waiting room, waiting to be seen.

"We should have gone to my doctors" Natsume said making me look at him.

"So people stare and gossip. No thanks, this place is a lot less crowded and I love my doctor" I said semi-glaring at him.

"Just saying, we'd would have be seen by now" He said ignoring said glare.

"Mikan Sakura?" The nurse called. We both looked up before standing up. The nurse looked at me and then at Natsume. Her face turned red. "Second door on the left" She spotted out before running off. I shook my head before heading in that direction. Natsume knocked on the door and waited for a reply before walking in. My doctor sat smiling at me.

"I'm guessing the young man is the father?" Doctor Amari asked as we took our seats.

"Yes. I am. My name is Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume said holding out his hand. Doctor Amari accepted it and smiled once more.

"Nice to meet you Natsume. Now, Mikan how have you been feeling?" Dr Amari asked, turning to face me.

"I've gone down to being sick just once a day. Other than that. I'm fine" I replied.

"Okay. Sound normal enough. Lie down of the bed for me" Dr Amari said gesturing towards the bed. "I'll be back in a minute with the machine" He continued before leaving. I did as he said and Natsume stood on the other side of the bed.

"I was thinking. Since we're having this baby together that we should get to know each other. It's only logical to know things about the mother of your child. So I was thinking of going on a trip somewhere and spend some time learning about each other" Natsume said after I looked at him.

"I'd like that" I said smiling up at him. Soon after Doctor Amari walked back with the machine.

"Could you lift up your shirt? Just enough for the gel and the wand?" Dr Amari asked gesturing with the machines wand before placing it back in its hold. I did as I was told and waited for the cold gel to hit my stomach, squealing as it hit. "Everything looks great. Perfectly healthy. Are you finding out the gender today?"

"Yes" Natsume said. Dr Amari looked back at the monitor. I grabbed Natsumes hand, the one on the bed, and squeezed it. He looked down at me and gave me a quick smile.

"I don't think we'll be finding out the gender today" The doctor said, placing the wand in its holder and turning to face us.

"Why not?" Natsume asked, cross.

"Well your baby doesn't want to turn. I tried nudging your belly a bit, as you knows, to try and get the baby to move but the baby is being quite stubborn… We can reschedule for another day, if you'd like" Dr Amari explained.

"That would be great" I replied.

After setting up a new appointment, Natsume and I headed home where we were greeted by Natsumes dad holding Mr. Bear.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked glaring at his father.

"I came to apologise but then this cat jumped up and me, I caught him and he hasn't gotten off of me yet" He said gesturing to Mr. Bear.

"Mr Bear off" I said, the cat glared at me before jumping out of his arms, trotting off down the hall.

"Thank you. First I want to apologise to you Mikan. I had just met you, you didn't need to see that. I owe you the biggest apology, Natsume. I shouldn't have put that on your shoulders. You were right, it was my fault. Everything. Marrying a woman you never met. Leaving Aoi with you whilst I travelled and my behaviour at the party was appalling" His father said turning from me to Natsume.

"Where did you meet her?" Natsume asked.

"What?"

"Where did you meet your new wife?" He asked again.

"On that cruise you paid for, for my birthday" He said.

"That was a month ago… you married a woman you met a month ago" Natsume said, crossing his arms, his jaw clenching up.

"Yes but-"

"You married a woman you met a month ago! When did you marry her?! That day you met! And you call me irresponsible!" Natsume yelled cutting off his father.

"You have to un-"

"No I don't! I'm going to my office! When I come out, you better be gone!" Natsume yelled before storming off. Both of us watching as he left.

"I'm sorry about him but you have to admit. It was pretty irresponsible of you" I said, looking at him. He turned his head back to face me.

"You don't need to apologise for him. He's my son, I should apologise to you for having to see that and I know it was a bit stupid to marry her after such a short time but I haven't felt like this with any woman since Natsume and Aoi's mother, my first wife. I lost her shortly after Natsume started elementary school. I didn't want to waste anytime" He explained.

"I can't say I understand, because I don't. I haven't felt like that with anyone yet… you should go. Give him sometime and try again" I said with a small smile.

"I will. Thank you for listening. I'll see you later" He said before leaving. After he left, I went to look for Natsume, which was pretty easy because his office was opposite the kitchen. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" Natsume asked.

"The person with your baby in her belly" I replied.

"Come in" Doing as he said, I did just that.

"How are you doing?" I asked after reaching his desk. He was sat on his big office chair, staring at his computer screen.

"I don't know" He replied, not looking up from the screen.

"Fair enough. What are you up to?"

"Rearranging my schedule for tomorrow. Your doctor called and said she had a cancellation for tomorrow and asked if we wanted to take that one instead of the one we had on Friday. I said yes" He said looking up at me from the computer screen.

"Oh, okay. Good thing that I didn't have any other plans except meeting the girls for lunch" I said taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Yeah. Listen, I have to get some work done… So can you leave?" He asked, a lot of attitude emanating from her.

"Just because your pissed off with your dad, doesn't mean you get to take it out on me" I said before storming out of his office.

 _The next day…_

Natsume and I took separate cars to the doctors. He just coming from work and I just coming from lunch with the girls. We hadn't spoke since yesterday and I received a text from him telling me the time of the appointment. We waited in silence to be called in to the doctors. Natsume had tried to speak to me when he saw that I had walked into the waiting room but I was having none of it. Called it pregnancy hormones or whatever but the way he talked to me the night before hurt me more than it should have.

"Mikan Sakura" The nurse from yesterday said looking up from her chart. She looked at Natsume and her face went cherry red. We both stood up. She looked at me before rushing off. The walk to the room was as awkward as sitting in the waiting room with each other. Arriving in the room, Dr Amari smiled at us and gestured for me to sit on the bed. The ultrasound machine already set up and ready to go.

"Are you ready to try and see what the gender of your baby is?" Dr Amari asked after we sorted ourselves.

"So ready" I said, smiling nervously. Natsume nodded at him. I lifted up my shirt and fidgeted when Dr Amari squirted the gel on my stomach. He placed the wand on the gel and moved it around.

"Looks like you've got yourself a boy" He said turning to us.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked leaning forward.

"Here" He said turning the monitor screen to face us. He pointed to something on the screen "See. A boy" He continued.

"A boy" I mumbled

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The gender has been revealed.** 😁


	8. Chapter 8: Trip Plans!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

"We're going to have a son?" Natsume asked the doctor.

"Yes you are. I'll leave you two for a bit so you can process this. I'll be back in about 10 minutes to discuss somethings with you" Dr Amari said with a small smile before leaving the room.

"We're having a baby" Natsume mumbled.

"You haven't figured that out yet… then why did I move in with you?" I joked.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, finding out that we're having a boy, made it more real somehow" He said looking at me. His face ever so serious.

"I get where you're coming from. It wasn't until I saw him on the monitor did I realise that this pregnancy was real" I explained "that I was going to be a mum"

"Thank you" He said smiling brightly at me.

"It take two to make a baby or did you skip biology?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I know that, but it's just-" He said before grabbing my face and kissing me. At first I was shocked, which anyone would be, but then I started to kiss back. We stopped when we heard the door opening.

"Had enough time to process the news?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah" Natsume said.

 _Later that day…_

 **Natsume POV:**

"Camping" I said walking into the living, Mikan was sat on the sofa watching friends with her cat on her lap.

"What about it?" Mikan asked pausing the program.

"For our 'get to know you' trip. Camping, it's perfect, no one will bother us" I said taking a seat next to her.

"Okay. I love camping" Mikan said smiling at me.

"Okay. I need to make arrangements for work and then we'll head out to the cabin" I said before standing back up.

"Cabin? I thought you said we're going camping. As in with a tent? Building a fire?" Mikan asked.

"Okay, so I may have never been camping before" I said truthfully.

"Rich boy" She mumbled under her breath "but a cabin does sound nice"

"Okay. Cabin it is" I said before walking out of the room.

Arriving at my office, the phone rang. I quickly took my seat and answered

"Natsume, you coming out tonight?" Tsubasas voiced echoed in my ear.

"Can't" I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to" I smirked.

"But they are hot girls" Tsubasa said.

"There are more important things in the world than hot girls" I said looking through the paper work on my desk.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Call me when you sober, okay" I said before hanging up. For the next 3 hours, Tsubasa blew up my phone with constant texts. Ignoring them, I decided to get some work done.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to know you!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters)

 **Again, I'd like to apologise about how short and how long it took me to upload but I recently started this course for my anxiety called SAFE. I have also been working on the book I'm writing.**

 **Mikan POV:**

The month leading up to Natsume and I's camping trip went pretty quick. Now I'm 6 months pregnant and on my way with Natsume to his families cabin. "Want any music on?"

"No I'm okay" I replied looking at him. He wasn't smile, he usually didn't, he looked at peace. No worries upon his face. I looked foward placing a hand on my ever growing baby bump. It was weird to say or think but Natsume was beautiful man. I couldn't help thinking it. I thought it the first time I saw him, though I was drunk. It didn't change my view on him. He was arrogant and an asshole sometimes but he was a good person. Deep down, he didn't like showing people. Especially his friends.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked pulling me out of inner thoughts.

"Yes. Just tired I guess" I replied.

"You guess?"

"Well. I think it's that. I just don't have any energy" I explained.

"We've got an hour before we get to the cabin. Take a nap" He said, so I did. When I awoke, I wasn't in the car anymore but in what looked to be a queen sized bed. Natsume had carried me in. I sat up and looked for a clock. 5:40pm. I had been asleep for 5 hours. Getting off of the bed, I went in search for Natsume. The cabin was quite large, it was probably larger then most.

"Natsume!" I yelled when I couldn't find him. When he didn't reply, I went in search of him. I searched every room. Opening the last door I found revealed a little more than I expected. Actually more than a little more. I quickly covered my eyes with both hands.

"I don't know why you're covering your eyes. It's not like you haven't seen this before" Natsume said smugly.

"I don't care, cover yourself" I said.

"I'm going to have a shower so no" He said and shortly after I heard a door shut. I took my hands off of my face. He had gone into the bathroom. I sighed and as I turned to leave, I felt a sharp pain from my stomach. Shortly after the pain subdued and I continued out of the room. Only for it to happen again. I placed my hand on the spot and felt a poke. He was kicking. The baby was kicking.

"Natsume!" I shouted, when he didn't reply, I rushed into the bathroom. He was just about to get in the shower.

"What are yo-"

"Shut up and put your hand here" I said putting a hand on the spot he was kicking.

"What's the matter?" He asked standing there. I glared, he sighed and walked over to me. Placing his hand on my stomach just as the baby kicked. "He's kicking" Natsume mumbled.

"Yes he is" I said smiling at him. Natsume looked up and smiled at me.

"I can't believe it" He said.

"Me either" I said looking down at my stomach. Only to see Natsume's penis. "This would be less creepy if you weren't naked" I continued averting my gaze.

"Give me a second" Natsume said, rushing out of the room. He came back inside with boxers on. "This is amazing" He said placing his hand back on my stomach.

"He's stopped now" I said smiling at Natsume. He met my gaze and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

"Thank you" He said smiling brightly. It mesmerised me.

"You're welcome. I think. For the kiss?" I asked.

"No. For keeping him. For not aborting him" He said.

"I was never going to abort him" I said.

"Just… thank you" He said before wrapping his arms around me. I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for a while until my stomach growled. "I'm guessing you're hungry" Natsume laughed.

"We both are" I said after his stomach growled. We laughed and ended the hug before heading to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked before opening the fridge. "Nothing apparently. It's empty. Pizza?"

"You can have it delivered here?" I asked.

"Yeah. There one in the town that is close" He explained.

"Okay. Large Pizza. Pepperoni, extra cheese, chips, garlic bread and Pepsi" I said. He looked at me amused "What? I'm pregnant. Eating for two. I need loads of food"

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute" He said before walking out of the front door.

40 minutes later…

"We have food" Natsume said walking back in.

"I thought we were ordering in?" I asked staring up at him from a magazine.

"It was quicker for me to go" He said taking a seat beside me. His hands full of food.

"Gimme" I said after he put everything down and opened the pizza box. He laughed and gave me a slice. I devoured it in seconds.

"Animal" He murmured before taking a bite of his slice.

"Yes and if you don't shut up, this animal will hurt you in ways you've never been hurt before" I said semi-glaring. He smirked and took another bite.

"Do you want to play 21 questions?" I asked after we ate.

"Sure. You start"

"Okay. Well I know your favourite colour, when you were born, I know your sister and fathers names, I know your favourite food- I got it. What is the best memory you have?" I asked.

"Like childhood or what?"

"Whichever"

"Okay. It was just after Aoi was born. I was six and I had been put on the naughty step. Aoi was asleep in her bassinet. The step was facing the kitchen were my mum was. She was singing, I can't remember the song but it was beautiful. Dad came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started singing as well. He couldn't sing to save his life but he was so happy. They both were" He said with a ghost of a smile on his face. I smiled at his smile. His smile was mesmerising.

"Beautiful"

"Yes it was" He replied. "My turn. What is your biggest fear?"

"Moths"

"Moths? They're basically butterflies with fur" He said.

"You can be afraid of what you're afraid, I will be afraid of what I'm afraid of. Don't judge me" I said.

"Sorry, but moths?"

"That's it. I'm going out" I said trying to get off of the sofa. He grabbed my hand and lightly tugged me. Ruining an chance I had at getting up off of the sofa.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up about the moths" He said. "Do you want to continue the game?"

"Fine. What do you think about me?"

"Your playing a dangerous game Sakura" He said smirking.

"How so?"

"Well, we might go somewhere we can't come back from" He said.

"I think we're far past something we can't come back from. We're having a baby" I replied smirking.

"Fine. Your irritating, exasperating but kind, thoughtful, beautiful and more than I can even describe" He said.

"You have a way with words Natsume Hyuuga. Simple but good" I replied smiling.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of practise" He said smirking.

"You just had to ruin the moment" I said turning away from him.

"How so?" He asked making me look back at him.

"Boasting about your conquests in the middle of our sweet meaningful moment" I replied.

"I wasn't boasting, it wasn't anything to do with that. I- wait a minute… are you jealous?" He asked smirking.

"Jealous of what? Them sleeping with you and never seeing you again. Just a little right now, because you're being an ass" I said sliding to the edge of the sofa and standing up.

"Mikan wait!" I heard him shout out behind me as I shuffled towards the room I woke up in. I shut the door and moved towards the bed.

"Can I come in?" Natsume asked after lightly knocking on the door.

"No" I replied. I heard him sigh and then walk away.

The next thing I remember is waking up. It was night and the moons light shone through the thin curtains. Thinking back to the events of the night, I realised how stupid I was being. He was bragging, the conversation wasn't even close to that. A sudden wave of jealousy came over me and I snapped. I had to find him.

Getting off of the bed was an easy feat, it didn't sink in like the sofa did. Exiting the room I journey my way to the room where I found him before. He was asleep under the covers. I headed to the other side of the bed and lifted the cover. Slipping underneath them I slowly moved closer to him and put my arms around him. Lying me head on his chest.

"Mikan?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. You didn't do anything wrong" I mumbled cuddling into him.

"Nonsense. You don't have to apologise. It's your pregnancy hormones. Nothing to be sorry for" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay. Then, sorry for waking you up" I replied.

"I don't mind. I get a snuggle buddy" He said kissing my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

"I can't believe you're already 7 months pregnant" Misaki said as we sat in Anna's Café.

"Me either and she still hasn't told us what she is having" Anna whined. The other girls grumbled in agreement.

"And I'm not going to until we paint the nursery" I said placing my hands on my stomach. He hadn't kicked at all today.

"So we're going to have to wait until you've painted the nursery?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh no. When I said we. I meant you guys and me sitting on a chair supervising" I said smirking.

"The cheek. No" Sumire said semi-glaring.

"Fine, then you're just going to find out when the baby is born" I replied.

"Fine. We'll paint the nursery" Nonoko blurred. Hotaru and Sumire scoffed making Nonoko glare at them.

"Yeah, we'll do it" They mumbled.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"So, what happened on you trip? We've all been so busy that we haven't had time to catch up" Sumire said.

"I walked on Natsume naked. Twice. The first time because I could find him so I just opened every door" I said "Then the baby kicked and I rushed into the bathroom, he was just about to get in the shower"

"Wait! Rewind! The Baby kicked?!" Anna yelled.

"No, no. You saw Natsume naked! Twice!" Sumire said, her voice going higher as the sentence went on.

"It's not like I haven't seen him naked before. How do you think I got pregnant in the first place? I might not remember all that well, but that's not the point" I rambled.

"Ha ha. So funny" Sumire said sarcastically.

"Hilarious. Now, the baby kicked" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, for about 8 minutes" I replied.

"That's amazing" She said in awe. It was fascinating seeing Hotaru like this. She was usually so composed and poised.

"I know" I said, placing my hands on my mum stomach just as he decided to kick. "The baby is doing it now"

In seconds everyone's hand was on my stomach.

"You know that the Baby only kicks in, like, one place right?" I asked "And Misaki has it"

"Yes" Misaki rejoiced. I laughed at her and the rest of the girls looked like they had been slapped in the face.

"The baby will kick again. Don't worry, all of you will get to feel it" I assured l.

 _2 hours later..._

After spending sometime at the café. The girls and I headed back home. We were all sat in the living room talking when Natsume came in with all his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I live here" Natsume said sarcastically.

"You do? I wouldn't have guessed" I smirked "I was talking about the other guys"

"We came to see our girlfriends" Ruka said before jogging around and sitting next to Hotaru. Tsubasa went to Misaki, Yuu to Nonoko, Kokoro to Sumire and Kitsuneme to Anna.

"Wha… I… um… Excuse me" I mumbled before trying to get off of the sofa.

"Mikan" Hotaru paused "We've been meaning to tell you bu-"

"But what? I'm not trustworthy enough? I wouldn't understand?" I asked after finally managing to push myself off of the sofa.

"Mikan" Natsume said.

"You knew about this!" I yelled making my way to him.

"They asked me not to tell" He said calmly.

"Oh, I see" I said grinding my teeth. I turned to the exit of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked grabbing wrist before I could leave.

"It's a secret… yeah I can keep those too" I said yanking my wrist out of his hand. I kept walking until the sound of their voices calling me were no longer heard. It amazed me how they acted like they wanted to sort things out but none of them made attempts to follow me.

The garage was steps away from me and it gave me an idea. Heading through the door I grabbed the first set of keys I could find and clicked the button to unlock the car, signalling which one it was. The Range Rover. Opening the garage door, I hopped in the car and started it up, setting off.

 _An hour later…_

Somehow I ended up at the cemetery that held my Jii-chan. Locking the car, I went in search for his tombstone. It was a small one with a Sakura tree engraved in it. It was what he would have want. Except the Sakura tree, that was my idea.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while. As you can probably see, I've been somewhat preoccupied" I said placing my hand on the top of the stone.

"They lied to me Jii-chan. I know that I've been a little focused on the baby and everything but I've told them everything except for the gender. I wanted to surprise them and Natsume, he knew"

"We're having a baby together… I know that doesn't mean that he has to tell me everything, but let's face it. I kind of does" I said after a long pause.

"And I don't know… I thought we had something going on between us… I'm stupid, why would someone like him, be around someone like me this long, our little boy is the only reason for him being around me"

"I think I might like him"

"Mikan?" I heard a voice echo through the cemetery. I pushed myself off of the tombstone. Turning around I spotted familiar bright red hair.

"Aki" I mumbled "Akimasa"


	11. Chapter 11: Some drama!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

"Is it… is it mine?"

"The baby?... no. It took the girls a month to get me out of a the apartment and I'm 7 months pregnant. If he was yours, I would be holding a baby around now-ish" I said placing my hands of my stomach.

"Oh. Congratulations to you, I guess. How have you been, besides the baby, I mean?" He asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good, I've got my friends, Natsume, his friends and his sister"

"Natsume?" He asked.

"He's the baby's father… What about you? How have you been?"

"Great. Luna and I have just got engaged" He replied smiling brightly.

"Is this the same Luna you cheated on me with or a different Luna? I think that I know what the answer is but…" I trailed off, waiting for his answer.

"The same Luna"

"Ahh… you know. I thought I would be more hurt. I thought I have gone ballistic… then I realised that I don't care. The only thing that hurts is that you stringed me along for a year while you were with her" My jaw clenched.

"I know. I was stupid"

"You bet you were. We were together for 6 years. The least you could have done was break it off with me when you realised you had feelings for her"

We stood in silence for a while.

"But thanks to you, I now have a little boy in my stomach. If it wasn't for you cheating on me, I never would have met Natsume and I wouldn't be pregnant right now"

"Well. I'm glad for you for me cheating on you. I guess" He said with an awkward smile on his face.

"Well, I hope I don't see you again" I said before walking past him and heading for the car.

Getting in, I grabbed my bag and got my phone out. I had tons of messages from everyone. Most of them said 'We're sorry' and 'Please let us explain'

Through my phone down on the seats in the back, I took deep breaths. Putting the keys in the ignition, I went to start it up when a loud knock on the window, scaring me. Whipping my head around I saw Natsume there with a terrified look on his face. He opened the door and quickly wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't ever do that again" He whispered in my ears. After getting over the initial shock, I hugged him back.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"A taxi"

"You got a taxi just to follow me?"

"Yes Baka. In case you haven't noticed, I kind of care about you" He replied, moving so we were face to face.

"Really… well I kind care about you too" I whispered.

"That's good then" He replied smirking. We stared each other until a loud bang caught our attention. Lying face down at the entrance was Akimasa.

"Aki are you okay?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, just tripped over a tree root!" He shouted back after lifting his head up. His nose was covered in blood.

"Natsume, go help him" I said catching his attention. He looked at me, exasperated before going over to Akimasa. He helped him stand and they began talking. I couldn't hear what was being said but it didn't look to good. Akimasa stormed away and Natsume walked back to me.

"What happened? You were suppose to help him. Not argue" I said.

"He was being a ass. Trying to warn me off of you. Saying you were clingy and annoying, stuff along that line"

"Bastard. Where does he get off saying that? He cheated on me! For a year!" I growled.

"That's your ex?" I nodded "well I'm happy he cheated"

"Why?"

"Because I can do this without any guilt or rules" He said before cupping my face with his hands and pulling my face towards him. Our lips connected, sparks flew.

"What was that for?" I asked breathless after pushing him back.

"Your lips are irresistible" He said smirking.

"I don't care. I'm not a kiss buddy. I'm just the mother of your son" I paused "Which sounds worse then the kiss buddy thing"

"Who said anything about being kiss buddies" He smirked "I was just about to ask you on a date"

"Really? Well your just going to wait for your answer. I'm hungry. I need food" I said before pushing him away, turning in my seat and closing the door. Before he could open it again, I quickly locked it. His face fell and he huffed before walking around to the passenger side. He got in and turn his head towards me.

"You are such a tease right now" I smirked and started driving after Natsume put his belt on.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"You took that as a compliment?"

"Of course. I have a round pregnant belly. It's kind of nice to be a tease for someone" I explained, keeping my eyes on the road. For the rest of the road trip we stayed silent. After arriving home, I headed straight to the main kitchen.

"Surprise!" Was yelled as soon as I walked into the kitchen, I slipped, falling straight on my butt.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Sumire yelled as she skidded on her knees to me.

"I'm fine. I just slipped and fell" I said pushing myself up from the floor.

"But you're pregnant" She said.

"I'm also 5'6 but that doesn't stop me from falling over" I said sarcastically after the girls pulled me up off of the floor after I failed to do so myself.

"Is that Hallowon cake?"


	12. Chapter 12: Blowing over!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

"36 weeks? Not long left to go" Natsume's Stepmother. After the commotion at the party, I never learn her name. So I decided to accept her recent invitation to lunch with her and her daughter.

"It feels like I found out I was pregnant yesterday and here I am almost ready to give birth"

"It flies by. It really does. So will the years after the baby is born. It feels like yesterday I had my daughter and now she's getting married" She replied with a dreamy smile.

"Speaking of your daughter, Aya, where is she?" I asked.

"She's running a little late. She had some work to catch up on. She shouldn't be too long" Aya explained.

"Oh. Okay… on the phone you said that you need to speak to me about something important?..."

"Yes. About Natsume and his father" She paused. "Akira is miserable and I think Natsume is too"

"I can't involve myself in that. It's not my place" I said awkwardly.

"It's as much your place as it is mine. Natsume is your baby's father, Akita is my husband and your baby's grandfather. God knows that they won't fix it. We have to" She said, frustrated.

"I suppose your right" I sighed "but I honestly have no clue what to do"

We spent the rest of lunch discussing what we could do, until we finally came up with an idea. Aya's daughter never showed and we eventually parted ways. After back home, I found Aoi on the sofa watching T.V.

"Aoi. I haven't seen you in months. Where have you been?" I asked, shuffling towards her.

"Youichi and I took sometime off of university, we went travelling" She replied after smiling up at me. I smiled back and plopped myself next to her on the sofa. "How is my little niece or nephew?" She asked placing a hand on my stomach.

"You nephew is doing great and by the sound of it, you are too"

"Much. Except I haven't talked to dad in a while. He's avoiding me" She said turning off the T.V.

"He's angry at himself" I breathed.

"I want to say he should be but he loves her. The last time he felt like that, it was with mum" She said.

"You're right, he shouldn't blame himself for falling in love... What was she like? Your mother?"

"I can't remember much. I was four when she died, but the one thing I know for sure. Her beauty was almost angelic and dad loved her more than anything" She replied with dreamy smile plastered to his face.

"I could tell by her picture on the wall. She was breathtaking and so are you. You look just like her" I smiled at her.

"Thank you but no. I'm not that beautiful" She sighed.

"Whatever you say… So, how are things with Youichi? Any new developments in that area?"

"I think so. I don't really know if it's classed as a development yet but I think he is going to ask me to move in with him" She replied after taking a deep breath.

"That's amazing. Are you going to say yes?" I asked.

"I don't know. I love him but we're just kids… I … I don't know" She breathed.

"He's not asking you to marry him… He just wants to be closer to you. Is that so bad?"

"I guess not and I didn't think about it like that. If he does, I'll say yes" She said smiling at me.

"Good. You too are good together"

"Who is good together?" Natsumes voice echoed into the living. He walked inn with a frown on his face.

"Youichi and Aoi" I replied.

"Yeah they are. You are" He said looking from me to Aoi.

"Thank you… Listen Nattie, there is something I need to tell you about Youichi and I" Aoi said remaining calm. Natsumes frown transformed into a scowl as Aoi finished her sentence.

"You're pregnant!" He semi-shouted, semi-growled.

"God no! I'm too young for that!" She shouted back.

"Hey, I'm five years old than you. I'm still young" I scowled.

"I didn't mean it like that! Listen, Nattie. I think Youichi is going to ask me to move in with him. If he does, then I will say yes" She took deep breathes to calm herself.

"Oh okay" He said.

"You're are surprisingly calm" Aoi said smiling.

"I was about to say the same thing" I paused "Why are you so calm?"

"If you ask me it's the calm before the storm" Aoi said.

"I was just thinking that. He's waiting for something bigger to happen so he can justify kicking off the way he does" I said.

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here" He said annoyed.

"We could but that would ruin the fun" Aoi said smirking. In the mists of our laughter, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered happily.

"Turn on the news right now" Anna demanded.

"Okay, but I have to ask. When did you start watching the news?" I replied, taking the remote out of Aoi's hand.

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

"Wait! Did you say nephew!"


	13. The Baby chapter 13

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

 **In the early hours of this morning the CEO of Kounji Corporation was arrest for embezzlement and other evidence found out his mansion links him to several Yakuza operations. Specifically, the Hyuuga Yakuza. You will be updated when we know more.**

"Wow" I mumbled. Natsume nodded and Aoi's mouth was wide open.

"He might be the one who keeps framing our family… it's quite possible" Aoi said looking at Natsume.

"I'll get someone on it" He replied getting his phone out.

"Ask Hotaru. She's the best, if he has, she'll find it" I said looking at him. He nodded before leaving the room.

"Have you talked to her yet? Any of them?" Aoi asked.

"Nope. It's been hard not speaking to them but they lied to me" I explained.

"So did Natsume"

"You and I both know that trying to avoid Natsume and trying to not talk to him is impossible. You know what he's like"

"I suppose your right but you should talk to them" She said.

"I know. I'm just waiting for my anger to subside before I talk to them" I paused "if I don't it'll cause a big fight, a bigger problem"

"But it's been a month already" Aoi said.

"I hold a grudge for a long time"

"Ah"

"They know that, that is why they haven't tried to talk to me" I explained.

"How long do you think you've got left of this anger?" She asked.

"Maybe a week or so" I replied. Aoi was about to reply when her phone went off.

"It's Youichi, I need to meet him. Speak to you later?"

"Yeah" I nodded. She smiled before leaving. I spent the rest of the day, sitting on the sofa watching TV. I didn't see Natsume for the rest of the week and eventually I invited the girls over.

"Hi" Hotaru said after I opened the door to her and the girls.

"Hello"

"I made cake" Anna said lifting up the cake in the tin she was holding.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen. I need to pee" I said before heading off to find the nearest toilet. After going to the toilet, I headed for the kitchen to find a slice of cake on a plate in front of an empty seat. I headed straight for the cake.

"So we decided that I should go first. Leaving the worst for last" Anna paused "Kitsuneme went of three dates and kind of ambushed me with the girlfriend thing"

"Okay. Less angry now"

"Me next" Sumire said.

"Okay"

"Koko and I had been going out for a month before you found out. I was actually going to tell you that day" She explained.

"A little less pissed. You could've told me that you were seeing someone"

"I know"

"I have been seeing Ruka for about four months and you shouldn't be angry with me. You know my history. I want to be sure it was serious" Hotaru blurted out.

"I'm allowed to be unreasonably angry"

"That's not fair. You use your pregnancy against us all the time" Sumire whined.

"Well, when you're pregnant, you can do the same thing" I replied.

"Me next" Nonoko said.

"Proceed" I said.

"Yuu and I met at speed dating. We've been going out for a year" She said.

"A year!" Anna yelled. "You told me you've be going out for 5 months!"

"You can be angry at me later. It's Misaki turn"

"Why is yours the worst?" I asked Misaki.

"This is why" She said pulling a ring out of her jacket pocket.

"No" I whispered in surprise. She then slid the ring on her ring finger.

"Oh my god" I squealed.

"I've known Tsubasa all my life. We reconnected about two years ago. I only realised he was Natsumes friend when we were at the party where Aoi got hurt. I wanted to tell you but he told me to wait and we would tell you all together. Then he threw me under the bus" She explained.

"You're getting married?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of relationships, what is with you and Natsume?" Nonoko asked.

"What about it? We kiss sometimes" I said.

"So, is there anything going to happen? I mean, you're having a baby with him" Misaki said.

"So. That doesn't mean anything"

"But it can. I mean, you've obviously seen him. Give it a go" She replied.

"Maybe…"


	14. The Baby chapter 14

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Natsume POV:**

So much had gone on the passed week, I hadn't had the chance to see Mikan. Luckily, Imai helped me build a case against Kounji. Today would be my first day off in the week.

I walked in the house to find Mikan and Her friends sitting on the sofa.

"I'm hoping you reconciled, if not, I just walked into a war"

"We reconciled" Mikan said making me smile. Every time I saw Mikan, I just had to smile.

"How can you say that there is nothing going on between you guys" Shouda blurted out.

"How can you lie to me for so long?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Touché"

"Okay… I hate to interrupt whatever this is, but I need to speak to Mikan" I said.

"I need to go back to work anyway" Imai said standing up. The rest of the girls soon followed after.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mikan asked, attempting to stand up normally.

"Just fidget, its easier and hilarious" I said smirking. She glared before eventually getting up.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would go out on a date with me" I said smiling.

"I, uh, date?" She paused "okay"

"Okay?" I asked. She nodded "okay"

"I'm going to take a bath" She said smiling before walking off.

 **Mikan POV:**

The water soothed everything. The day had been hectic and a bath was just what I needed.

Natsume asked me out on a date. I was surprised. I knew we were leading up to something like that but I didn't know that it would be that quick. It caught me by surprise.

After getting out of the tub, I took out the plug and walked to my room to find Natsume standing there.

"I guess we're even" He said looking at me, smirking. It took me a while to figure out what he was smirking at. I forgot the towel. I quickly ran back into my bathroom, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around myself.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to ask you something" He said, still smirking.

"If it was about a date, you already asked" I smirked.

"Funny. No, what are you doing tomorrow evening?"

"Nothing"

"You are now. The company is having it annual gala to raise money for charity, which is decided by vote and announced at the end of the night. I've been pretty busy, so I forgot. You're my companion for the evening"

"Wouldn't I be you're date?"

"No because I don't want our first date to be there" He said.

"Well, I'll be your pregnant lady friend" I said smiling.

"Okay" He smiled.

"Can you stop smiling like that? I prefer to stay standing" I said turning back into my closet.

I heard him chuckle and then heard the door close.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and my sleep was even less so. I woke up to find Mr. Bear sat, staring at me.

"Hi handsome" I said smiling at him. He meowed and jumped off of the bed.

"Well okay then" I continued. I sat up and looked around my room. Then it hit me. Beside choosing which room the Baby would be in, we hadn't gotten anything else and it was long until he would be here. I got out of the bed and left the room, heading to the kitchen.

When I got there I saw Natsume sitting at the counter eating some cereal.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"We need to go baby shopping" I said going straight to the fridge.

"We could go today if you want" He said.

"I thought we were going to that charity thing" I said.

"We are but that isn't until 9:00" He said.

"Okay. We'll go in a bit" I said getting out leftover. I didn't care what they were. I just wanted to eat.

After eating I went to my room and got dressed.

I headed downstairs to find Natsume standing by the front door.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said once I reached him.

"Then lets go" He said reaching out his hand to me. I smiled and took it.

When we arrived the shop was practically empty. We headed straight to the crib section.

"I like this one" I said point to a nice light wood crib with flower carvings.

"It's for a girl" He said.

"So… I slept in a hand-me down crib that was falling apart" I said admiring the detail.


	15. Chapter 15: Alert!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters) I

 **Natsume POV:**

"What about this one?" I asked walking over to a simple oak crib. "Mikan?" I continued, looking around. "Mikan!" I shouted. When I didn't hear a reply, I went looking for her. Only to find her unconscious on the floor. I dropped on my knees and immediately checked for a pulses

"Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled. I found a pulse but she wasn't responding.

Everything went quickly after that and before I knew it, I was sitting in the hospital waiting room and people were passing by.

"What happened?" I heard Hotaru asked. I looked up, I had never seen so much emotion in her face before.

"I don't. We went baby shopping, I left her for 30 seconds and I called her. She didn't answer, so I went looking for and then… she…" I put my head in my hands.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself" She snapped making me look up at her.

"I'm not… how did you even know she was here?"

"I'm her emergency contact. She was going to change it to you but I made her keep me as the primary contact" She said glaring.

"You made her? Whose the selfish one now?"

"Still you. I'm the only one she's ever been able to depend on and from what I've seen, that is still the truth now"

"How is that still the truth?"

"You left her alone" She all but growled.

"For 30 seconds! And what about you?! You weren't even there! Dependable, my ass!"

"Mr Hyuuga? Miss Imai?" A doctor asked, approaching us.

"Yes" We replied.

"Miss Sakura is stable, her blood pressure spiked which caused her to black out. We're doing some tests to determine the cause and how it will affect her. For now, Miss Sakura is in room 405" He explained.

"Thank you doctor" I said before giving Imai one finally glare before walking off to find Mikan.

When I got there, she was laid in the hospital bed with the cover on the floor. I picked it up and put it on the end of the bed. I sat in the seat on the left of the bed. I took her hand in mine and just sat. Imai didn't come.

The next thing I knew it was morning and I could feel someone's hand on my head.

"Natsume" Mikan smiled after I lifted my head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Well my head hurts a bit and I feel a little sick but that's it" She said still smiling.

"I'll go get the doctor" I said standing up.

"Don't. I'm fine" She said grabbing my hand.

"You're not. You passed out. Fell to the floor, hit your head, it could be serious" I said sitting back down.

"Natsume…"

"I love you" I blurted out.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you. Not just because your carrying my child or because you're my friend or anything like that. I love you and I can't explain why or when it happened" I explained.

"I… I love you too" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"You're just saying that because I said it to you"

"No. I'm not. I love you. I think I have for a while but it took me a while to realise it" She said.

"Well it took me a hit on the head to realise"

"This was not the place I wanted to tell you that I love you"

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably our third date, maybe more. Before having our first date is pretty desperate" I said.

"Ahh, Miss Sakura, you're awake" The doctor said making both of us jump. I looked at him and he had a wide smile on his face. Which usually means good news.

"Is she alright?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, it appears that Mikan wasn't getting enough water. She was dehydrated. We're going to put you on some fluids to get your levels up. She should be fine to go home in a couple of hours. I suggest that when you get home, that you keep her hydrated and make sure she gets some rest" The doctor explained.

"She has a name. You already used it once and can you stop talking like I'm not here? It's very annoying" Mikan huffed.

"My apologies Mikan. The nurse will be in soon to administer to fluids" He said before leaving.

The nurse came in soon after.

"Thank you" I said just before she left.

"What should we name the baby?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well, he is going to be here soon and he doesn't have a name. He doesn't even have name prospects" She said looking at her bump.

"What about Natsume Jr?" I joked.

"Funny. Kenta was my jii-chan name and I've been thinking about asking you but saying it out loud. He just doesn't feel like a Kenta to me" She sighed.

"What about Haru?" I asked.

"Haru Hyuuga… I like it" She smiled

"Haru Kenta Hyuuga is better" Her smile grew bigger.

"I love it… I love you"


	16. Chapter 16: Baby!

(I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters)

 **Mikan POV:**

Overdue. Two weeks to be exact. The doctor gave us a list of things that we could do to move them along and we've done everything, I mean everything. Natsume helped me with most of them but he had to go to work. Leaving me alone with Aoi, who just got home and she was not helping.

"What if we use the ball again?"

"I've tried that 5 times. I'm not doing that again" I said.

"Okay what abo-"

"No offence but shut up. I've been listening to you constantly ramble on and none of it is helping" I huffed.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help" She frowned.

"I appreciate that" I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks" She smiled. For the next couple of hours, Aoi and I sat watching tv. It was peacefully until I needed to go to the toilet. Aoi helped me up from the sofa and I felt something rubs down my legs.

"Did you just pee yourself?" She asked.

"That wasn't pee… I think my water just broke"

"You're what now?"

"Yeah. My water broke" I said after checking.

"Okay. I can do this. Wait right here, I'll get the bag and the keys" Aoi said before running out of the room. I heard her scream in frustration.

I laughed before a sharp pain shot down my back.

"Hurry!" I shouted as the pain increased.

"I can't find the keys!" She yelled back.

"You have more than one car!" I yelled.

"Right!" She yelled back. I saw her run past the room with the bag flying behind her. I slowly made my way out of the front room. When I got to the front door Aoi was standing there. Her everything messed up.

"You look hilarious" I laughed. Another agonising jolt of pain shot down. That what I get for making fun of her.

"I'll have a go at you later but for now, we have to get you to the hospital" She said before holding her hands out for me. I walked over to her and grabbing them. Just as we headed towards the door, it swung open.

"What the hell? What's the matter?" Natsume asked walking over to Aoi and I.

"Just watching Aoi make a fool of herself… Oh and Haru is coming" I took in a deep breath "No big deal"

"The baby's coming?" Instead of answering, I screamed.

 **Natsume POV:**

It didn' t takes us long to get the hospital. It wasn't that far but the main reason was Aoi's driving. She wasn't a safe driver but luckily, there weren't many cars on the road. We were immediately checked in and I was taken straight to a private room. Mikan was in so much pain and it killed me to see her like that.

"Nice to see you again Miss Sakura... Mister Hyuuga" The doctor monotone voice made me feel sleepy.

"Get this baby out of me" Mikan glared.

"Let me just check how much you've dilated and then I will be able to tell you if you can get a epidural" He said. "Alright… you're about 5 centimetres. How far apart are contractions?"

"I don't know. Around 4 minu- Ahhhhhhh, 2 minutes" I yelled as Mikan practically crushed my hands.

"Okay. Time for the epidural. If you sit up, a anaesthesiologist will be in soon to administer it" He said before leaving the room.

"I want to punch you in the face" Mikan huffed.

"You can punch the anaesthesiologist in the face after they give you the epidural. I'm a public figure, kind of, I need my looks" I said before kissing her forehead.

"You're an asshole!" Mikan growled.

"I know"

 **Mikan POV:**

"How is everyone doing?" The anaesthesiologist asked walking in the room with a bright smile on his face. I glared, mustering the biggest glare I could, which turned out to be less intimidating then I thought it was because he laughed and so did Natsume.

"Not so good, I take it" He laughed "Alright, this should start working relatively quick, so all you have to do is relax" He said before injecting me.

 _4 hours later…_

"Deep breaths. In and out, in and-."

"I know how to fucking breath!" I yelled.

"I know you do Mi" Natsume said calmly.

"Mi?" I huffed.

"I was testing it out"

"Don't" I huffed.

"How's everyone doing?" The doctor asked walking in. I glared but once again failed to bring any fear to anyone. "Not Good I guess"

"No" Natsume said.

"Alrighty then, I'm just going to check how many centimetres you're dilated" He said before lifting the end of my robes. "10 centimetres, you're ready to push my dear" He smiled. I huffed.

"So ready"

"Okay, whenever you're ready. Push" He said just as my midwife walked in.

"Baby time?" She asked. The doctor nodded.

"When you're ready" The midwife said. Then it happened. The urge to push. So I did.

"You can do this" Natsume whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hand. I screamed as I pushed once more.

After an agonising half hour, I finally heard the baby crying.

"He's here?" I asked.

"She's here" The doctor smiled.

"She?"Natsume asked.

"Yes. You have a beautiful baby girl" He said handing her over to me. Before I knew it, tearing rolled down my face.

 **This is the end but don't worry. I'm planning a sequel that picks up almost right after the events of this chapter. It won't be for a while as I'm planning on starting a different story first,**


End file.
